Cometa Elenin
La cometa C/2010 X1 (Elenin) è una cometa non periodica scoperta dall'astronomo russo Leonid Elenin il 10 dicembre del 2010 grazie all'osservatorio robotico International Scientific Optical Network nei pressi di Mayhill, nello stato del New Mexico, U.S.A. Si calcola che C/2010 X1 arriverà al perielio (avvicinamento massimo al Sole) il 10 settembre del 2011 a una distanza di circa 0,48 unità astronomiche. Il 16 ottobre del 2011, la cometa passerà a circa 0,23 UA (34 milioni di km) dalla Terra JPL Close-Approach Data: C/2010X1 (Elenin) (accessdate=2011-02-08) alla velocità relativa di 85.000 Km/h. Questa cometa relativamente brillante, potrebbe raggiungere la 6a magnitudine apparente nei giorni tra settembre e ottobre del 2011. A causa della grande eccentricità orbitale di questo oggetto astronomico, diverse epoche astronomiche possono generare soluzioni di "best-fit" del problema dell'orbita di due corpi molto diversi (diseguali in massa) per un'orbita orbita eliocentrica non perturbata, fornendo diverse soluzioni per la distanza all'afelio (massima distanza dal sole) di questo oggetto. Per oggetti a tali grosse eccentricità, le coordinate baricentriche del Sole sono più stabili rispetto alle eliocentriche. Utilizzando le effemeridi JPL Horizons con un arco orbitale osservato di 83 giorni, gli elementi orbitali baricentrici per l'epoca del 01-Gennaio-2020 generano un semiasse maggiore di 472 UA e un periodo di circa 10.200 anni. (Solution using the Solar System Barycenter and barycentric coordinates. Select Ephemeris Type:Elements and Center:@0)] Luminosità della cometa Elenin C/2010X1 Nell'aprile del 2011, la cometa aveva una magnitudine attorno a 15 (circa la luminosità di Plutone), con una chioma (costituita da una tenue atmosfera di gas e polveri) con una lunghezza stimata di circa 80.000 km di diametro. Il 21 maggio del 2011 la chioma era lunga più di 100.000 km, e nell'agosto del 2011 aveva superato i 200.000 km. Le stime della luminosità visuale della cometa variavano da 13,1 a 13,8 di magnitudine tra il 22 maggio e il 4 giugno, e si avvicinavano a 10 verso la fine di luglio del 2011, ed erano attorno a 8,3 verso il 15 agosto del 2011. Anche alla magnitudine di 8,3 la cometa è circa 5 volte più debole rispetto alla soglia minima che si riesce a osservare sotto un cielo completamente scuro (di mare aperto o montagna).Math: 2.512(8.3 − 6.5) = 5.2 Tra il 1° e il 12° di agosto del 2011, la NASA ha mosso la sonda spaziale STEREO-B per riuscire a vedere la diffrazione della luce ("wikipedia.en:forward scattering") nel momento in cui la sonda, la cometa, e il Sole erano in allineamento. (Aug 6th to Aug 12th animation) Il 14 agosto del 2011, Elenin si riesce a vedere con la sonda STEREO-B senza dover ruotare sull'asse la sonda. Anche la sonda SOHO studierà la dispersione della luce alla fine di settembre. Dal momento che la orbita di Elenin quasi coincide con quella del piano dell'eclittica (avendo un inclinazione di soli 1,84°), la cometa rientra nella possibilità di essere inquadrata dalla geometria di "forward-scattering" delle sonde STEREO-B, SOHO, e dei telescopi con base a Terra. Questo permetterà di studiare la diffrazione causata dalla polvere ("dust scattering") simultaneamente da due posizioni differenti. Transiti ravvicinati: perielio C/2010 X1 avrà il suo massimo avvicinamento al Sole (perielio) il 10 settembre del 2011 alla distanza di 0,4824 unità astronomiche (72170000 km). La distanza minima dalla Terra si avrà il 16 ottobre del 2011, a una distanza di 0,2338 UA (34980000 km) che è una distanza leggermente minore a quella che ci divide dal pianeta Venere, con una velocità relativa di 86.000 km/h. Le effemeridi del Minor Planet Center mostrano che questa cometa, relativamente brillante raggiungerà la sesta magnitudine apparente a metà di ottobre del 2011, (C/2010 X1) ma fino a che il livello di attività della chioma non sarà meglio conosciuto rimarrà nell'incertezza la massima luminosità apparente che questa cometa avrà quando osservata dalla Terra. Avvicinamento a Marte, e possibile impatto di Elenin su Marte? Elenin farà il suo passaggio apparente più ravvicinato alla cometa 45P/Honda-Mrkos-Pajdušáková nel mattino del 8 ottobre, prima di avvicinarsi a Marte il 15 ottobre. La cometa arrivò all'opposizione a 178° dal Sole il 14 marzo del 2011 e tornerà di nuovo ad essere in opposizione il 22 novembre del 2011 a 175° dal Sole. L'angolo minimo tra il Sole e la cometa avverrà il 26 settembre (1,9°), e tra il 28 luglio e il 10 ottobre la cometa si troverà a meno di 45 gradi dal Sole. Note Voci correlate * Asteroide contro l'Antartide del 2012 * Scioglimento dei ghiacciai della Groenlandia * South Pole Telescope La Cometa Elenin su YouTube * La cometa Elenin C/2010 X1 si starebbe sciogliendo nell'avvicinamento al perielio * Un Astrofilo cerca la cometa Elenin e non la trova * HOLLYWOOD TRYING TO WARN US OF PLANET X COMET ELENIN "Superman Apocalypse" Collegamenti esterni * NEOVITRUVIAN: Elenin - Dissonanze di sistema * Allarme - La Cometa Elenin è un inganno ?!? * Elements and Ephemeris for C/2010 X1 (Elenin) * Bright Prospects for Comet Elenin? - Sky and Telescope * MPEC 2011-C16 : OBSERVATIONS AND ORBITS OF COMETS (2011 Feb. 5) * MPEC 2010-Y24 : OBSERVATIONS AND ORBITS OF COMETS (Dec. 2010) * Maik Meyer's home page * C/2010 X1 (Elenin) - aerith.net Categoria:Astronomia Categoria:Fine del mondo Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Catastrofi dopo il 2000 Categoria:Crop circles